One-Minute Melee: Cham Cham VS Taokaka
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Two catgirls are in a sushi restaurant, with an intent to eat... however, when Cham Cham takes Taokaka's food away from Taokaka, Tao challenges her to a fight! Which catgirl will win the sushi... and most likely run up Ragna the Bloodedge's bill? Based off Hyper Gauge's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Blazblue, which belongs to Arc System Works, or Samurai Shodown, which belongs to SNK! I also don't own the concept of 1 Minute Melee, which belongs to Hyper Gauge!

And now, a brand new match for 1 Minute Melee! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **1 Minute Melee!  
Where the most fun people have is in the fight!  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! One victor!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(Wonderful World of Sushi Restaurant)**

Near the center of town was a pretty good sushi restaurant as three people were sitting down, enjoying a good meal they ordered... or, at least, two of them were... the other was busy eating through her third order of sushi.

"...well, there goes our budget for the day." Ragna the Bloodedge, a man in a red coat, just groaned as he, along with a bonde haired girl wearing a blue cap, a blue cloak, a blue skirt, and blue boots, were watching a white hoodie wearing cat girl with a cat hood, braided blonde hair, a black cat tail with a white tip and white high heels was busy eating sushi through her fast mouth. Even though her face wasn't quite visible, her red eyes were still visible and a Cheshire Cat like smile was visible as sauce was apparent around her lips.

"Oh, be nice, Ragna." Noel Vermillion shook her head. "At least it gives Taokaka a reason to be satisfied!"

"HEY! FISH GUYS! MORE SUSHI!" Taokaka yelled. "Tao demands it!"

The sushi waiters just groaned, but decided to go to the waiters to make another round of sushi. Ragna groaned as he said, "We are so running a bill..."

Around the same time, outside the sushi restaurant, a portal randomly opened up as two figures dropped down. The first figure was a brown monkey, who looked around in confusion as he poked his companion. The companion shook her head as she got up on all fours and looked around. "Where am I..."

This person was a green haired cat girl with yellow cat ears, a yellow tail with a tip, and also wearing fake cat paws on her hands and her feet, and she was covered in a yellow striped pelt that she was wearing. The monkey got on her back and started to dance in worry.

"Be patient, Paku Paku. I'm still trying to find out where we are." Cham Cham said as she pulled out her boomerang.

The monkey, known as Paku Paku, who was actually in reality Cham Cham's older brother, Tam Tam, just groaned as he sat down, wondering how in the world did he manage to get into this sitaution. Some time ago, Tam Tam had failed to protect the Tangiers Stone from his village, and got transformed into a monkey as punishment. Cham Cham didn't realize it at the time, and just assumed that she had a pet monkey, so they never separated from each other. Of course, it wasn't quite as easy...

Cham Cham then looked over as she noticed the entrance to the sushi restaurant. "Sushi?"

Cham Cham started sniffing around the entrance as her stomach growled. Cham Cham then gave a huge smile as she said, "Fish! Come on, Paku Paku, I'm hungry!"

Paku Paku just nodded as he went over and opened the door. Cham Cham gave a nod as she and her monkey went in. It was then the manager came over and looked at the strange newcomers. "Sorry, ma'am, but we have a policy... no pets!"

"Pet?" Cham Cham frowned as Paku Paku took offense to it. "He's no pet, he's my friend!"

"No pets!" The manager stood firm. "He has to stay outside. And what on earth are you doing on all fours?"

Cham Cham frowned as she got up and pulled out her boomerang. "Listen pal, I'm hungry, and I'm not waiting! Are you serving us, or what?"

"No, I'm not." The manager frowned.

"MEOW!" Cham Cham yelled as she slapped the manager down with the boomerang, knocking him unconscious. "Come on, Paku Paku, let's eat!"

Paku Paku could only shake his head and sigh as Cham Cham walked in on all fours... she then spotted someone with a sushi platter coming out towards the table where Ragna, Noel and Taokaka were hanging out. Cham Cham's focus was on the sushi as she started to lick her chops. She then headed towards the platter.

Taokaka smiled as she looked to see her food. "Yay! Finally! Fish guys took forever with that sushi!"

"...it was only five minutes." Ragna said in a deadpan voice. "Now listen, Tao, after this round, we're leaving so that you won't spend any more of our money than we already did! I am not going to waste it all by staying behind and becoming a dishwasher!"

"Aw, do we have to?" Taokaka looked down in disappointment. "Tao wants more sushi!"

"Sorry, Tao, but we do need to get back to our business as soon as we can." Noel said.

Tao sighed in disappointment, but nodded in understanding as she turned towards the sushi people. Just as she was about to be served... Cham Cham jumped up and grabbed the sushi out of the serving plate as Cham Cham started to happily munch on the sushi. Taokaka's eyes widened in shock as did Ragna and Noel looked over in surprise.

"Another cat girl?" Ragna asked in confusion.

"With a monkey?" Noel asked, looking over towards the monkey that was standing near Cham Cham.

Taokaka then grew angry as she got up. "EATING TAO'S LUNCH! HEY! TAO ORDERED THAT SUSHI!"

Cham Cham then happily looked at Taokaka and said, "Not anymore. It's mine now!"

Taokaka frowned as she growled. "Meow! That's nyot your meal, fish stealer!"

"Like I said, it's mine now." Cham Cham said as she finished up her meal.

Taokaka's tail fizzled as she got up and pointed at Cham Cham. "Fish stealer steals Tao's sushi... now you will see the wrath of Tao!"

Cham Cham frowned as she looked over at the angry Tao. "Bring it on!"

"Stand aside Good Guy, Lacking Lady, Tao has this thief taken care of!" Taokaka frowned as she held up her oversized paw like sleeves.

"Will you stop calling me that!" Noel yelled as an apparent blush appeared over her face.

Ragna groaned as both Taokaka and Cham Cham went into a battle stance. "Well, I might as well tell the manager we're washing dishes now..."

 **IRONICALLY, I'M NOT A BIG FAN OF SUSHI!  
ENGAGE!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

Taokaka started the battle by going over and jumping as she started scratching up Cham Cham, catching her off guard. Taokaka laughed as her claws extended from the oversized cat paws as she slapped Cham Cham with them. Cham Cham then got up as she held her boomerang in place. As Taokaka started to swipe towards her, Cham Cham started to swipe back.

Taokaka jumped as Cham Cham slapped her face with her cat gloves, which hurt as one would expect. Tao rubbed her face as she frowned.

 **(50 Seconds)**

Cham Cham then threw her boomerang towards Taokaka as Tao dodged to the side, causing the boomerang to hit any sushi waiters that were waiting on other tables. People, who were watching the fight, were ducking under tables, watching these two cat girls fight as most of the parents covered their children's eyes.

Tao gave a laugh as she extended her claws to get them more hook like as she came over and jumped, slashing at Cham Cham, who used her cat-like reflexes to duck. Little did Taokaka realize was that the boomerang that Cham Cham had thrown earlier was flying towards its owner, so when Tao got struck in the head by the thrown boomerang, she fell down as Tao gave a groan. "Meow..."

Cham Cham gave a giggle as she grabbed her boomerang right back. She then went on all fours and charged towards Taokaka.

 **(40 Seconds)**

Cham Cham then started to grab Taokaka as she laid down on her back and started to bat her, using her claws just like a cat playing with a ball of yarn. Once she was done, Taokaka was then thrown over as she fell down on her back. Taokaka frowned as she got up. Cham Cham then sat down like a cat and started scratching behind her ear, using her leg.

Taokaka frowned as she ran over and started slashing Cham Cham up as Cham Cham gave a yelp. Cham Cham then yelled out, "Paku Paku!"

Paku Paku, who was standing nearby Cham Cham, jumped to attention as he started to throw skulls at Tao. Taokaka then frowned as attention turned towards the laughing monkey. Taokaka's tail started to frizzle as she started to grab the monkey and threw her right at Cham Cham, who yelped as she ducked, Paku Paku hitting the wall.

The monkey who was also known as Tam Tam rubbed his head as he got up, groaning like a monkey.

 **(30 Seconds)**

As the battle raged on, Taokaka started to get down and slid towards Cham Cham to kick her down as Cham Cham fell. Satisfied, Taokaka jumped as she landed her paws at Taokaka as Cham Cham started to turn red in anger. Taokaka stopped as she looked at the red Cham Cham in confusion.

Taokaka yelped as whatever question she had about Cham Cham's skin was answered right away. For that moment, Cham Cham started to turn muscular as Taokaka's ears drooped. "Oh, fish stealer turned big..."

Indeed, Cham Cham had just transformed into a giant beast like creature, only more muscular. As Cham Cham laughed heartily, she proceeded to move towards Taokaka.

 **(20 Seconds)**

Taokaka was about to run, but Cham Cham immediately got the jump on her as she landed right on Tao's back and started to ram her into the wall. Taokaka groaned as she peeled herself off, making Cham Cham give a hearty chuckle as she turned back to normal.

Taokaka frowned as she turned towards Cham Cham. "Oh, fish stealer make Tao so mad!"

Taokaka then started to glow as Cham Cham noticed, getting her boomerang ready. She threw the boomerang towards Tao, only for her to bend down and summon her claws, only for them to turn into saw blades as she used those to slash the boomerang in two.

 **(10 Seconds)**

Cham Cham's eyes widened as her boomerang fell into two pieces... and what was really concerning was that Taokaka was jumping up in the air while still glowing. The minute Taokaka ran right into Cham Cham, she started to move fast, attacking Cham Cham.

 **(5...)**

Cham Cham felt herself getting slashed up by Taokaka as she started going fast.

 **(4...)**

Cham Cham then started to fly up in the air as Taokaka landed, two other versions of her started going to the side.

 **(3...)**

Taokaka started to glow as she flew up in the air.

 **(2...)**

Cham Cham's eyes widened as she winced as Taokaka was ready to strike.

 **(1...)**

However, at the last moment, another hooded cat like figure flew over and hit her up in the air as he left. Taokaka just blinked in confusion as Cham Cham fell to the ground, unconscious.

 ** _K...O?_**

 ** _Er... okay, yeah, sure._**

 ** _KO!_**

Taokaka then smiled as she started to dance in victory. "YAY! Tao wins! Tao wins, Tao wins, Tao wins!"

Everyone who had been watching the fight just stared in awkward silence as Noel came over to Taokaka, Paku Paku coming over to check on the unconscious Cham Cham in concern. "Er, Tao?"

"Hm? Oh, hey, Lacking Lady!" Taokaka gave a happy smile. "What are you doing here?"

Noel blushed again as she groaned. "First of all, Tao, stop calling me that, and second, me and Ragna have been here."

Taokaka's eyes widened as she held a stance. "Rawrgna's been here? Where? Point him to Tao!"

Noel just stared at Taokaka with a blank expression as Ragna came over, a little teed off as he was holding the bill. "I hope you're happy, Tao."

"Hm? Oh, Good Guy!" Taokaka smiled as she turned to Ragna. "What's that Good Guy has here?"

"The bill... not only for our food, but for the damages you did to the sushi restaurant, along with that other cat girl. And you just wasted our monthly budget. I hope you're happy now." Ragna frowned. "Because you and that cat girl with the monkey are doing dishes!"

"What? Aw, lame!" Taokaka groaned as Paku Paku AKA Tam Tam looked up and sighed, covering his head.

From nearby, the hooded cat like figure with similar clothing to Tao, only with two black cat tails and a more visible cat face was looking through the window as he shrugged. With his back turned towards the window, Mitsuyoshi started to walk on his way.

 **This melee's winner is...**

 ** _TAOKAKA_**

* * *

 ** _NEXT TIME, ON SEASON 3 OF ONE MINUTE MELEE..._**

 ** _Both may look like odd creatures, but they are FAR from pushovers!_**

* * *

And that is this episode of Season 3 of One-Minute Melee! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
